The School Of Horror!
by InuyashaCrazyFanGal
Summary: Poor Sakura. How can she cope with the boys' school from hell?
1. The starting

"But why?" A certain pink-haired ninja yelled at the lazy figure in front of her. "Why does it have to be **ME**?"

The figure looked up with one lazy eye. Most of his face was covered and his hair was grey. He was also holding an R-rated book.

"Look, I don't make the rules here, okay? You want to be a teacher at the Academy, you have to get some experience first."

"But why must I teach an all boys-school? It's not like its going to be useful or anything! And **WHY** a boy's school? Why not a co-ed school?"

"Life is full of mysteries, isn't it?" The man was reading his book now.

"**HEY**!" The pink-haired ninja yelled. "I'm talking here!"  
"Sakura, you just have to go there and teach for a month. It's not like I'm sending you to hell or anything."

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura was desperate. **_He just doesn't understand what I'm driving at!_**

"No, No, NO. You're going to the boy's school and that's final. Report to the school at 9am tomorrow, and you'll be briefed on what to do."

"But-'

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke before Sakura had the chance to complete her sentence.

------------------------------------------------

"Aw, Sakura, it can't be that bad." Green eyes frowned curiously at her. "Do you have a problem or something? Most girls would be thrilled to teach a boy's school. Besides, you are the cleverest ninja in the village."

"Ino, I am not… well… used to boys." Sakura blushed. "You know, I don't talk to boys much, and…"

"Then this is the perfect chance for you to practice! " Ino declared loudly, startling Sakura. "You need to speak up more, you know!"

Sakura groaned. "I predict hardship in the future…"

-------------------------------------------------

The next day at 8am in the morning, Sakura woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. She washed herself up and put on her usual outfit as well.

Then she stepped out of the door and began heading towards the boy's school.

_**I have a bad feeling… I just feel it…**_

She'd always wanted to teach at the Academy, for some reason. It had been her dream since young.

Sakura smiled when she saw some kids running around, playing ball. She loved kids. Perhaps it could be the reason why she wanted to be a teacher so much…

"Naruto, give me the ball!"  
"Yeah, pass it to me!"

"Slow down, guys!" A blond-haired guy came into view, holding the brown ball.

"We can't slow down!" One of the kids said. "You have to get going to **school **soon, Naruto!"

The blonde-haired guy sighed. "Don't remind me…"

"Ha-ha! I got the ball!" The kid said, snatching the ball out of Naruto's hands.

"Hey! That's cheating!" One of the girls snapped.

The kid stuck out his tongue. "So what?" Then he ran off.

"Guys, get him!" The girl commanded, and everyone ran after him, giggling and shouting.

Naruto looked at the kid's distant figures for a while, took his orange backpack that was on the grass, and sighed.

**_I wonder why he dislikes school so much…But I can tell that he likes kids! _**Sakura thought.

Naruto turned and spotted Sakura. _She-She's smiling at me? _He noticed, and blushed a little.

"Uh…" Sakura saw Naruto staring at her. She gulped and ran.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto yelled. _I wonder who that girl…is…_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You're Sakura, aren't you?" The principal of the school, Iruka, said.

"Y-Yes." Sakura stammered. The guy had his hair tied back in a ponytail, and a scar across his face.

Iruka coughed. He passed a file to Sakura. "Well, you're to teach class… C."

"Class C?" Sakura asked, bewildered. "What do you mean?"  
"Class C!" Iruka snapped. "On the fourth storey, to the right! The details of the students are in that file I gave you. School starts at ten. Off you go."

"But the timetable—'

"In the **_file._** Do you think I'm stupid, lady?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sakura said hastily and ran out of the office.

Iruka closed his office door and sighed. "Newcomers."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: So, well… Erm, how's it so far? I'll still be working on my other Naruto fanfic, _The Foot That Brought Them Together _** **but I had this idea, so I wanted to work on another project, too! Please support this fic, okay?**


	2. My age?

Sakura walked around the school garden. She had thirty minutes to kill, and she didn't want to be the first in the classroom.

"…Huh?"

She noticed someone in the playground not too far away, and sitting on the swing.

Someone with red hair and green eyes. He was also carrying a gourd.

Instantly, being a ninja like she was, she noticed something about him.

Something angry. There was killer instinct, too.

_And… sadness? _

Sakura blinked but slowly backed off. She knew that he could kill anytime.

_I hope he's not in my class. _Sakura walked back nervously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After another twenty minutes of drinking coke from the school canteen, she walked to the classroom, her heart pounding.

_T-This is just training, girl! How can you be a real teacher if you feel like this? A teacher has to be calm and composed… _

"ARRGH!" Sakura yelled as a duster fell on her when she opened the classroom door.

There was roar of laughter.

Sakura coughed, chalk dust all over her.

"He fell for it! Ha-ha, I can't believe he fell for it!"  
Sakura looked up angrily as the smoke cleared. "Who did that?"

There was silence.

"You're… a girl?" One of the boys with thick eyebrows said in shock.

"Hey, didn't I meet you just now?" Naruto said, also shocked.

There was a stampede as all the boys in the class rushed to her aid.

"I'm so sorry little girl!"  
"We thought you were a male teacher! We never have female teachers, see…"

"Did you lose your way? The girl's school is next door…"

"HOLD IT!" Sakura yelled. "EVERYONE, STOP!"

Everyone stopped.

"I am your new teacher for this class! Get it?"  
There was silence again. Then laughter.

"Is she joking?"

"Miss, you're about the same age as us!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, blushing. "Everyone back to their seats or I'll…"

"You'll do what?" A boy with scary white eyes smirked.

Sakura hesitated, and giving one of the boys in the class a chance to grab her.

"What the-?" Sakura gasped as she stared at the boy in shock.

He had pale skin, with raven - colored hair.

In other words, he was cute.

"Do I really have to do this?" He muttered to the other boys.

"It's the tradition." A boy with a dog said, grinning.

The pale boy sighed and kissed Sakura on the lips before she had a chance to react.

------------------------------------------------------------

"W-What the heck!" Sakura yelled as she pushed the boy away.

No one responded. All the boys went back to their seats, sniggering.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Sakura shouted, blushing.

No response.

Sakura clenched her fist and banged it on the table.

"Am I talking to a wall? Someone respond, or else I'll give the whole class detention!"

Everyone stopped sniggering. Then the boy with the dog responded.

"It's the tradition, miss. Don't you know? If a class has a female teacher, the best-looking guy in the class has to go kiss her."

"W-What kind of sick tradition is that?" Sakura muttered, wiping her mouth furiously.

She consulted the file that Iruka had given her.

The guy who'd kissed her was called… Sasuke.

The white- eyed guy was called Neji.

The guy with the dog was Kiba… The blonde guy she'd met earlier was Naruto… Thick eyebrows… Lee… Fat one was Chouji… The lazy-looking one… Shikamaru…

She counted.

_Sasuke. _

_Neji. _

_Kiba. _

_Naruto. _

_Shikamaru. _

_Chouji. _

_Lee. _

Sakura looked at her class. Naruto was looking particularly annoyed at something.

"Ahem. I'm called…"  
She took up a piece of chalk and wrote on the blackboard.

"…Sakura."

"Sakura-sensei!" Lee said in a high voice, and everyone laughed.

Sakura took a deep breath and forced herself to smile.

_Calm down. I can't go crazy in the first lesson. First… make introductions. _

Sakura took deep breaths, then turned to face the class.

"Okay, like I've said, I'll be your teacher for three whole weeks. Any questions?"

"Yes." Neji raised his hand. "How old are you?"

"It's impolite to ask a lady how old she is."

"Ah, but teachers are supposed to answer the student's questions, Miss _Sakura_."

Sakura fumed inside. "I'm fourteen."

"You _are_ the same age as us. So why are you here?"

"I, as a teacher, choose not to answer that question because I'm unable to." _It's training… _

"So… anyway…" Sakura pointed at Neji. "Since you asked me a question, I want you to introduce yourself first."

Neji stood up. "My name's Neji." Then he sat down.

**SILENCE **

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Um… What do you like? And… you know…" Sakura made a gesture for him to stand up and talk.

Neji sighed and stood up again. "I like exercising." Then he sat down again.

_This is impossible…_ Sakura thought as she looked at the class. _No one wants or seems to care about anything. _

Sasuke stood up, startling Sakura. (He's sitting beside Neji.) "It's my turn, right?"

**Author: Please… comment…Thank you… (Sobs for no reason at all) **


	3. Transfer student

**Author: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! (Bows repeatedly)**

Sakura's face turned red at Sasuke's voice, causing another round of laughter.

"It was just a _kiss, _woman." Kiba laughed.

"S-Shut up! It-It was my first…" Sakura realized what she'd said and turned even redder.

"Your _first_?" Kiba grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Lucky you, Sasuke!"

At that, everyone started laughing again.

Sasuke smiled _seductively _at Sakura and went to her.

"Do you want to have another go?" He whispered in her ear.

"ARRGH!" Sakura yelled. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

Then she ran from the class, the boys' laughter ringing in her ears…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You went too far, Kiba." Naruto said angrily after she'd left.

"Did I?" Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto steamed and shouted at Sasuke. "Why did you do that?"

Sasuke shrugged and went back to his desk.

**SILENCE**

"…ARRGH! YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Naruto yelled, and stormed off.

"Why's he so angry?" Chouji munched his potato chips.

"How would I know…" Shikamaru replied and buried his head in his arms. "Man, I'm tired…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stormed to the playground and sat on the swing.

_They were too much!_

She kicked at a stone on the ground.

_Jerks… They were all just a bunch of jerks that doesn't show respect to their…_

She blinked.

_That was…_

_**My first…kiss?**_

(Flashback of Sasuke kissing Sakura)

Sakura blushed and groaned at the same time.

"IDIOTS!" Inner Sakura screamed, punching the air with her fists.

"No…" Sakura muttered.

"IDIOTS-IDIOTS-IDIOTS!" Inner Sakura punched the air harder.

"…Miss?"

Sakura gasped and turned around.

It was a weirdly-dressed boy. He was wearing sunglasses and a coat.

"U-Uh yes?" Sakura stammered. _Why didn't I notice him coming up to me?_

"…Do you know the way to class C?" The boy asked.

Sakura blinked. _Wait a minute. Isn't that **my **class?_

"Y-Yes. I-I'm the teacher of class… C…" _What am I doing?_

The guy didn't seem surprised. "Well, strange things do happen. My name's Shino, a transfer student, and I lost my way around here. What's your name?"

Sakura blinked again. _**Strange **things do happen?_

"My name's Sakura." Sakura said, feeling insulted.

Shino nodded. "Let's go back to class, then…"

He made a gesture for her to lead the way.

Sakura halted. _I don't want to go back there!_

**_Idiot! _**Inner Sakura yelled. **_It's just a stupid kiss! It's not like they're going to kill you or anything!_**

_How could I go back after running out like this?_

_**Whatever! Just go back to class and pretend like nothing's happened! You're a teacher, for goodness sake!**_

_I'm not a teacher! I'm in training!_

_**ARE YOU A NINJA OR NOT?**_

That did it. Sakura admitted defeat.

She took a deep breath. "Right. Let's go…"

Then she saw someone running at her. "N-Naruto?" She gasped in shock.

Naruto panted. "S-Sakura-sensei, I'm sorry for the way they t-treated you like this… And I'm really, really sorry about the duster incident too… Please come back to teach- Uh?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Who's the guy?"

"He's Shino, your new classmate." Sakura said. "He's a transfer student."

Naruto nodded. "Please go back to class, Sakura-sensei?"

"Of course I'm going back to class! I-I just came out to get some fresh air, that's all!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice—perhaps too cheerfully.

Naruto sweatdropped.

Shino sighed. "Can we go now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke closed his eyes, his hands supporting his chin.

_Is she coming back?_

He looked at the door warily. No sign of pink.

He leaned back on his seat. _It was just a kiss… Did I go too far?_


	4. Gaara appears

**BANG.**

The door burst open, pretty much shocking everyone in the class.

In came Sakura, followed by Naruto and Shino.

"…So, our teacher finally comes back." Kiba said. The dog on his shoulder barked.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "No pets in the classroom. Out."

And she pointed at the open door to prove her point.

"He's not just any dog… He's Akamaru." Kiba snarled.

Sakura looked at the dog. _Akamaru? _

She sighed. "Fine. But I don't want Akamaru to disturb my class, understand?"

Kiba looked surprised. _What is the lady talking about? Normally I'd be forced to get out…_

Sakura didn't notice Kiba's expression, though.

"Okay, class." Sakura said loudly. "I'm sorry for…running out earlier. We have a new classmate named Shino."

Everyone turned to Shino.

Shino nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"Alright… Where do you want to sit, Shino?" Sakura said in a friendly tone.

Shino went over to a seat right in the back and sat down.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. _Does that girl have a split personality or what? She was practically screaming earlier and now she's so calm and composed…Humph. She's no fun at all._

Sakura beamed. "Flip to pages 23 and 24 of your textbook…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Sakura is one weird girl,'' Kiba said as he took a drink of milk.

"She's our teacher, Kiba." Lee said, taking a bite of his salad.

"Well, I think she's great." Naruto declared. "I met her on the way to school."

"…Really?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he saw Sasuke glaring at him from across the table.

"How was she, then?" Sasuke asked.

The entire table went silent.

"WHAT? ARE YOU HAVING A FEVER, SASUKE?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well, for one thing, you never expressed interest in anyone before…" Lee said thoughtfully.

"Isn't he the same as Shikamaru then? I mean, Shikamaru isn't interested in anything either…" Naruto started.

"Hey, stop talking about me like that, will you," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "I like to play chess, okay?"

Kiba looked at his milk thoughtfully. _Sasuke's interested in Sakura?_

Naruto, meanwhile, was thinking the same thing. _Oh shit, Sasuke's interested in Sakura._

_This is bad news._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"…That went pretty well!" Sakura sighed. She was sitting on a bench in the garden, eating her lunch.

As she nibbled her sandwich, she thought of Sasuke kissing her again.

_Even though he took away my first kiss… He's still very good-looking! Wait…What am I thinking?  
_**CREAK.**

"Huh?" Sakura said as she heard the creaking sound of the swing. Someone was on the swing…

It was the red-haired boy again. And he was still carrying that weird gourd.

Sakura gulped. She realized how hard her heart was thumping in her chest. _I've to get outta here fast._

**CREAK.**

"….!"

Sakura gasped when she saw sand surrounding her. _…Where in the world did the sand come from?_

The boy was still swinging on the swing.

Sand had gone around Sakura's feet, binding her to the ground.

"…What…!"

The boy swung even harder. The harder he swung, the tighter the sand seemed to become…

Sakura could only stare in horror. _I can't move!_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sakura gasped as a kunai came out from nowhere, speeding towards the red-haired boy…

But a barrier of sand blocked the attack, sending the useless kunai onto the ground.

"..."

The boy had stopped swinging. He stood up and looked at Sakura.

For the first time, Sakura had a good view of his face. He had dark circles around his eyes. He also had green eyes like Sakura's.

Then something seemed to hit her. It was fear. Paralyzing fear.

The sand had loosened, but Sakura couldn't move.

_Move! Run away from this place! _

Her legs didn't obey.

"…Sakura. Stay put."

Sakura turned around in shock. It was Naruto. He was the one who'd thrown the kunai.

Sakura didn't respond.

"… What do you want?" Naruto asked the red-haired boy, glaring at him.

The boy closed his eyes and the sand binding Sakura's legs became tighter.

"GAARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It was another voice.

A guy with purple and white makeup all over his face came leaping into view, followed by another girl with four blonde ponytails.

"Gaara, no!" The girl gasped.

"Stop it." The boy added.

Sakura almost cried out in pain. The sand was hardening.

"Please, Gaara, do it for your sister. Please stop it. Please?" The girl pleaded.

Gaara glared at Sakura's feet.

"Please!"

"…Alright." Gaara said in a low tone. His face was expressionless.

The sand binding Sakura released and spilled to the ground. Sakura fell to her feet, trembling.

"…"Naruto was glaring at Gaara. Gaara still remained expressionless.

"Let's go." The girl said quickly. The guy nodded, and the trio leapt off.

"…Are you okay?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura was still trembling.

_That guy… I can't take it…He makes you feel… Like you're going to be killed any minute…_

Naruto pulled Sakura up. "It has always been like this—Whoever saw Gaara would react like that… Huh?"

Sakura was crying.

"What… the… don't cry! You're a teacher, you know." Naruto said hastily.

Sakura reacted by hugging him.

"…Gasp?" Naruto was wide-eyed.

"It felt… like… I has going… to die…I don't want to die…" Sakura yelled, her tears wetting the back of Naruto's shirt.

"…You-you're not going to die… Get a grip!" Naruto muttered.

Sakura still hadn't stopped crying.

Naruto sighed, and started patting her back awkwardly.

"…It's going to be all right… You know…"

"…!" _His voice…_

"It's going to be okay."

Then Sakura pushed herself off Naruto, startling him.

"I-I'm sorry." She spluttered, blushing.

Naruto was blushing furiously, too. "Y-Yeah, no problem. If you happen to see Gaara anywhere, run like the wind, okay?"

Sakura just laughed nervously. "O-Okay."

**Author: I'm still having a writer's block, even after I wrote this chapter. Please don't say this chapter sucks… Please don't… (SasXSaku fans: Don't worry, I'll be writing about their pairing, too.)**


	5. The Newsletter

"WHAT?" Ino yelled.

Sakura made a hushing noise. "Ino, stop yelling."  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ino yelled.

"INO!" Sakura covered her ears.

"You actually had close contact with TWO boys on your first day?"

"That was an accident!"

"Oh yeah. One kissed you and another got hugged."

Sakura frowned. "But that guy, Gaara… He was really scary…"

Ino got serious. "Are you sure that you almost got killed? But he's only a student! And **you're **a ninja!"

"I'm positive that he's one, too." Sakura said, putting her right hand on her forehead. "If not, how could he control sand? Normal human beings can't."

"Maybe he can use magic."

"Ino!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Whatever it is, I need to speak to Iruka tomorrow." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes. "I need an explanation for this. And that Gaara could also seriously endanger other students."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lover-girl!" A boy yelled as Sakura went pushed open the school gate.

Sakura ignored him.

"She's that new teacher, isn't she?"

"Smart, huh?"

_What's going on here? _She thought as she walked up the stairs.

"Some teacher **you **are." Neji smirked when she walked into the class.

"What?" Sakura snapped, annoyed.

"Why, don't you know?" He took a piece of paper and threw it at her.

Sakura caught it. It was a newsletter.

_"Teacher and student's secret love_" The title read.

Gritting her teeth, she looked down. It was a picture of Naruto and her hugging yesterday. That was all what she needed to know.

_This is only my second day, and bad stuff is already happening to me. _

Sakura crushed the newsletter and threw it into the bin, her face burning with embarrassment. "All this crap is not true." She said slowly, facing the class bravely.

"Sure. We believe you. Your face shows it all." Kiba said loudly, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Naruto and I are **not** in love." Sakura death-glared all of them.

"How do you explain the picture then?" Lee said lazily.

"I-I…" Sakura sneaked a glance at Naruto. Naruto's face was red and he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"There's no need for you to hide, Naruto!" Kiba said, pulling Naruto up by the collar. "You're a man. And this is your first shot at romance in fourteen years. You ought to celebrate."

"S-Shut up." Naruto said feebly.

"I- I…" Sakura repeated again. _I have to save Naruto from this. I landed him in this mess in the first place. _

"I FELL AND HE WAS HELPING ME UP!" She yelled, startling everyone in the class.

**SILENCE **

"…Well. It doesn't seem like it." Lee said, examining the picture.

"It- IT'S YOUR BUSINESS IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Sakura yelled.

"MISS SAKURA!" A voice boomed over the loudspeakers, making her jump.

"COME DOWN TO THE OFFICE! **NOW!" **

It was Iruka's voice. And he sounded really mad.

"Good luck, girl." Shikamaru said as she walked, robot-like, from the class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great. I'm in **deep **trouble now. _Sakura thought as she slowly turned the doorknob on the principal's door.

"Sakura. Why did this happen?" Iruka said calmly as she came in.

"I-It was an accident! I fell and Naruto helped me up—'

"I don't care about the hugging. What I care is—'

Iruka banged his hands on the table, making Sakura shriek with fright.

"**WHY ARE YOU OUT OF CLASS WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TEACHING?" **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll have to go and talk to Iruka!" Naruto shouted. "It was all an accident!"

"What can **you **do?" Lee asked, his legs on the table. "He's the principal. And in these cases, teachers are always blamed."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, and proceeded to stomp out from the class, only to be blocked by Sasuke.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, SASUKE!"

Sasuke didn't move.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL-'

"You're just a mere student. Remember yourself." Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto halted, staring at Sasuke. Kiba took this chance to drag Naruto back to his seat.

"…And who did the newsletter?" Sasuke asked the class. He was fighting to keep his voice even, even though he wanted to yell.

**No response. **

"…Why are you so concerned?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "None of your business, dead-last…"

"Repeat that." Naruto was getting furious again.

"Quit it." Neji said. "We'll just have to sit down here and see what happens."

Sasuke kicked the teacher's desk hard and went back to his table.

**Author: FINALLY! MY BRAIN GETS UNBLOCKED! I'm not discontinuing this after all…Have a look at my latest fic _Obsessed_ and review! And… um… a sequel to _The Foot That Brought Them Together? _Maybe. (Grins) **


	6. Basketball

"…Iruka really let me have it." Sakura muttered glumly to herself, watching her students playing basketball during P.E. "I'm so going to kill that freaking guy who created the newsletter…"

Iruka had given Sakura the worst scolding of her life, and sent her back to teach the class. Sakura tried to explain the reason why she'd ran off, but--

"SCORE!" Lee yelled as Neji threw the ball into the hoop.

"Nice ball, sucker." Naruto glared at Neji, angry that he'd scored again.

"Thank you so much, loser." Neji grinned in an annoying way.

Naruto clenched his fist. Shikamaru noticed the danger sign and pulled Naruto away. "Don't fight." He said in a bored tone. "Relax."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Let me give that obnoxious guy a punch. Just one… punch."

"OI! YOU GUYS!" Kiba yelled as Sasuke snatched the ball away from him.

Naruto and Shikamaru could only stare as Sasuke threw the ball into the hoop.

"IDIOTS!" Kiba screamed, nearly tearing his hair in frustration. "OUR TEAM WILL NEVER WIN AT THIS RATE!"

"The score's 4 to 0, for your information," Lee sang, aggrieving Kiba's frustration.

"RELAX!" Shikamaru said loudly, pulling Kiba like just what he did to Naruto earlier.

"HOW CAN YOU RELAX AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Kiba and Naruto shouted at Shikamaru.

"The ball." Sasuke muttered, throwing the ball to the group. _What's the point playing with these idiots… _

Chouji caught the ball. "I'll start the ball, I guess." He said, with his mouth full of candy (even in a game) and jogged slowly…

.. With Shino snatching the ball from him and scoring.

"ARRGH! TIME-OUT!" Kiba and Naruto shouted.

Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Shino went to the side of the court, not sweating or panting at all. Naruto's group, however, was drenched in sweat, with the exception of Shikamaru and Chouji.

Kiba and Naruto rounded on Chouji.

Chouji munched his candy, not seeming affected by their angry faces.

"GUYS!" Sakura shouted, running to the middle of the court. All faces turned to her.

"I'll be playing with you people. And I'll be in Naruto's team. Okay with that?" She looked in Naruto's direction.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Huh? You want to be in our team?"

_..The losing team? _He added silently.

"Sure." Sakura smiled. _I'm bored anyway… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Start." Chouji said, sitting on the sidelines with Kiba's dog Akamaru, now munching potato chips. (He'd willingly let Sakura replace him on the team.)

Naruto bounced the ball, shooting glares at Sasuke, who stared at him with a I-am-very-bored look.

_That proud bastard! _

He threw the ball to Kiba, who ran and bounced.

"Too slow." Neji smirked, successfully getting the ball from Kiba, and was about to shoot when—

**THUMP **

Sakura got the ball from him, bouncing and running towards the other side of the court…

Neji stood rooted to the spot, open-mouthed.

_Did she just snatch a ball out of my hands? _

Sasuke was surprised, too, but he ran towards the pink-haired girl…

Too late. She'd scored.

"What…The…Hell…" Kiba and the other guys stared.

_She's good, _Sasuke thought silently.

Sakura beamed. "I'd scored!"

Neji was still standing rooted to the spot. He was still obviously shocked.

"OW!"

All heads turned. It was Lee, clutching his foot and sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" Sakura sped towards the boy.

"I fell… can I quit?" Lee groaned.

"Let me look at the wound, then." Sakura's face turned serious.

"No need… It was just a bruise." Lee held his foot tightly. "Just let me rest for a while and I'll be fine… ow-ow-ow…"

Sakura frowned. "Okay."

Lee limped to the side of the court where Chouji and Akamaru were sitting.

"HA! Did you see that, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked at the pale boy. "Our team scored a point!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Moron._

The game started again.

Sakura bounced the ball. Sasuke smirked, his onyx eyes fixed on his teacher.

Sakura yelped and turned in another direction as Sasuke suddenly tried to get the ball from her.

_He's good, _she thought to herself as she passed the ball to Naruto.

Naruto ran, passed the ball to Kiba and—

"YES!"

The ball went in. Neji looked annoyed.

**DONG— **

The bell rang then.

"…P.E's over, people." Sakura said, disappointed.

Naruto and Kiba groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they went out of the court, another class passed by them.

Someone caught Sakura's attention.

Green, emotionless eyes.

Red hair.

Gaara!

Sakura stood in shock. The boy stopped and stared at her, too.

Sakura tried to open her mouth to ask why he'd attacked her, but nothing came out.

Gaara walked a step towards the girl. She stumbled—

Strong arms caught her in the middle of the fall.

"…"

Sasuke glared at Gaara, who blinked and carried on walking.

"…**Never **mess with this guy, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled as she regained her balance.

Sakura gave a feeble smile. "Ha-Ha."

_"Ha-Ha?" What am I SAYING! _

Sasuke smirked and leaned near her. "You're scared, huh?"

This broke Sakura's blocked voice. "N-No!" She protested.

_God. Am I a ninja or not? _

Sasuke looked at her. _She's… _

_…Cute… _

Sakura blinked. "Sasuke?"

Then she blushed upon recalling the incident again. "That's right." She said in a tough voice. "You-you took my first… I haven't punished you yet."

The student continued smirking. "What do you want to do then?"

"Um…um…"

Sakura searched her brain, trying to think of punishments.

"I'll…challenge you to…to basketball!" She blurted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA!" Kiba laughed loudly. "I heard that Sakura challanged Sasuke to a **basketball match! **Girls are weird."

"But Sasuke's a really good player, isn't he?" Lee hooted, tossing his bag in the air and catching it.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "He is **not **a good player." He declared flatly. "Sakura's better."

Kiba and Lee stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Naruto demanded hotly.

"Are you sick? You're…You're admitting that a **girl **is actually better than you?" Kiba gasped.

"He's definitely sick in the head. Lovesick." Lee grinned broadly.

Naruto's faced turned red. "What-What are you talking about? I-I'm not sexist like you guys!"

"Sexist? You **even **know such a word exists? Brilliant, Naruto."

Neji walked past the trio.

"YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE, YOU ARROGANT-'

"Naruto, quit it. That guy isn't worth getting angry at." Shikamaru, who was behind them, pulled Naruto back.

Naruto didn't fight against Shikamaru's grip as expected. "Whatever. I'm going home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: Finally! An update! Oh how I hate exams! Two more tests to go and I'm FREE! HOOTS!**


End file.
